marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Otto Octavius (Earth-12041)
, ; formerly | Relatives = Venom (creation); Anti-Venom; Spider-Soldiers (creation); Scarlet-Spider (creation); Bone-Spider (creation); Ghost-Spider (creation); Goliath-Spider (creation); Kaine (creation) | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = A secret base under the Hudson River, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = ; formerly black Category:Black Hair, bald | UnusualFeatures = Mechanical tentacles | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist, criminal | Education = | Origin = Human, technology user | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Paul Dini | First = |Quotation = Destruction!? What I see is power! And with great power comes great fear. And from great fear come great respect! |Speaker = Doctor Octopus | HistoryText = Early Life Doctor Otto Octavius was a scientist who worked for Norman Osborn in his plan to replicate Spider-Man's powers to create super-soldiers. But, as consequence to an accident at OsCorp, he was horribly injured, and was saved by Norman Osborn, who put him in an OsTech iron lung suit with four mechanical tentacles. Because his body has atrophied, Doc Ock cannot move, or even breathe without the high-tech Octo suit. Great Power Otto hired the Frightful Four for a year to attack and collect data about Spider-Man. When the Trapster planted a tracking device on Spider-Man, the other three were able to locate him at Midtown High School and engaged him to provide combat data to Octavius. Otto contacted Norman, to ask him if he should order the Frightful Four to destroy the school to cover the witness problem, but the latter instructed not to, as he was worried about his son, Harry, who was there. Great Responsibility After that, Otto ordered the Frightful Four to capture Spider-Man, and, when they failed, Norman warned Otto that failure will not be tolerated again. Venom Otto sent one of his creations, the Octobot, to get a bio sample from Spider-Man which he used to create the Venom Symbiote (an isolation of all the deadliest aspects of Spider-Man's DNA) which he intended to use as way to infuse the soldiers with Spider-Man powers, but he needed a few months to perfect it. Unfortunately, Osborn wanted it fast, and Otto winds up telling him he will have something for him in the night. However, the symbiote escaped. Otto's best guess was that the symbiote wanted to return to where it come from, Spider-Man. After the apparent destruction of the symbiote, Norman told him that it was a success and he want a new one that Spider-Man and his team can't destroy, Otto told him that he will make it his life work. Why I Hate The Gym Otto hired Taskmaster to infiltrate the school to learn who is and capture Spider-Man. When Taskmaster fails, he tricks Otto into believing that the school is a dead end for capturing Spider-Man so he can have his revenge. Otto becomes enraged and starts to destroy the lab. Back in Black When Harry used the small piece of Venom to become the new Spider-Man, Otto suspect that someone is using the symbiote, but also noted that it is more focused and controlled, so he sends the Dragon Man robot to test the new Spider-Man. After the apparent defeat of Venom, Otto learns the truth about Harry being Venom, and hides it from Norman who is so fascinated by the power and savagery of Venom that he wants Venom, whatever it takes. Venomous After Venom returns, he is seen talking with Osborn about getting Venom back. Norman hangs up on him when Harry enters the room. The former questions Otto if he knew about Harry being Venom. Otto denies it, asking "how could anyone know more about your son than you?". Believing him, Norman gives him a blood sample from Harry, and the scene ends with Otto saying he will give all his effort into seeing "what he can do with it". Me Time The next time he is seen, he has already sent Whirlwind after Spider-Man, who, unfortunately, fails. Norman calls Octavius up while the latter is attempting to take notes from the fight. The former then precedes to berate him, as Spider-Man still has yet to be captured, and threatens to cut off the funding for his project. Unable to come up with anything else, Otto says he has a fail-safe plan-he'd go out and capture Spidey himself. Norman laughs at the idea, due to Octavius being a disabled shut-in, and gives him until sundown to catch Spider-Man. A bit later, he yanks Spider-Man off of a roller-coaster, much to the web-slinger's surprise, and introduces himself as "Doctor". In the ensuing fight, Spidey dubs him "Doctor Octopus"(much to his annoyance), and he makes references to Norman, but leaves his boss unnamed (much to Spidey's annoyance). During said fight, they wind up in a hall of mirrors, in which he finally knocks the web-head out. After arriving back at the lab, Otto calls Norman, showing his success. Their talk ends when Octavius hangs up on Osborn, deciding he's going to call the shots on what to do with Spider-Man, and when to do it. Inevitably, Spider-Man wakes up to having a blade whirring in his face. Using the blade, Spidey frees himself, and their rematch begins. In it, it's revealed Otto has been wearing an earpiece that allows Norman to continue talking to him, despite having gotten hung up on earlier, resulting in the former demanding that the latter "get out of my head! Stop tormenting me!". Spider-Man responds by telling Octavius to tell "him" to show himself. During the scuffle, Spider-Man attempts to contact Fury, as opposed to actually beating Otto first. He resorts to webbing the latter's "lung part" of his suit, causing him to collapse and gasp for air. This doesn't stop the doctor completely, though, as he resumes his attack on Spider-Man after Nick Fury has been contacted, and Norman has started the destruction of the place. When the place floods, Otto is unable to get himself to safety, and simply drifts further underwater. Spidey winds up saving him, but nearly drowns as a result. Back at SHIELD, it's revealed that the lab was too damaged for anything to be learned, and there was no trace of Otto when they arrived. However, they do have part of one of his tentacles, which Spider-Man had apparently holding onto "like his life depended on it". The Iron Octopus Later on, Doctor Octopus (now using the name) sends an octobot to hack Tony Stark's information. After the bot returns, Ock finishes his newest creation, an iron octopus suit. He precedes to attack Norman Osborn, and successfully sends Iron Man away for the entire fight. Instead, he easily smacks Spider-Man and Nick Fury around, then takes off, taking Norman and Harry with him. Spider-Man shows up in his Iron Spider suit while the Doctor is trying to get Norman to beg him for mercy. Their rematch breaks out, during which Doc Ock attempts to tell Spidey that Norman behind the attacks as much as he was, but the web-slinger ignores him. He gets defeated by Spider-Man punching him through a few buildings, but his suit kept him from dying. Norman retrieves him some time later, and puts him into a healing tank, albeit, completely devoid of his tentacles, thus unable to move at all. Revealed Following his fight with Iron Man, Doctor Octopus is shown to be in a tentacled orb when he manages to catch Spider-Man for Norman Osborn. Rise of the Goblin Eventually, Doctor Octopus gets revenge on Norman Osborn by turning him into the Green Goblin and places a control collar on him. Green Goblin overcomes the control collar and attacks Doctor Octopus. Lizard Doctor Octopus has returned to his previous appearance and sports some new glasses. He has been shown to be working on some serums that turns anyone that is injected into their system into human/animal hybrids. These serums have the DNA of lizards, vultures, scorpions, and rhinoceros. Dr. Curt Connors uses the lizard DNA to regrow his missing arm turning him into the Lizard. Rhino Alex O'Hirn steals the rhino DNA and becomes the Rhino in order to get revenge on Flash Thompson for bulling him. Sinister Six Doctor Octopus gathers Beetle, Electro, Kraven the Hunter, and Rhino to form the Sinister Six. To further his revenge and expand the Sinister Six, Doctor Octopus abducted Dr. Curt Connors and attached a control collar to him which mutated him into Lizard so that Lizard can be his sixth member. During the fight at the Statue of Liberty, Lizard broke free of the control collar and attacked Doctor Octopus. After Lizard escapes into the sewers, Spider-Man rips off Doctor Octopus' tentacles. Doctor Octopus and the remaining members of the Sinister Six are arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. Second Chance Hero Spider-Man and Norman Osborn in the Iron Patriot Armor battle Octavius who uses a Octobot to project a holographic image of himself. He attacks them with Spider-Soldiers, super soldiers based on the Venom symbiote Octavius developed from Osborn's stolen research. Spidey and Norman together put an end to Octavius' plans, earning the Iron Patriot S.H.I.E.L.D's trust in the process. Return of the Sinister Six An armored Doctor Octopus and Lizard invades Ryker's Island and reassembles the Sinister Six by armoring up Electro, Kraven the Hunter, Rhino, and Scorpion. The Sinister Six give Spider-Man a hard time until Norman Osborn in the Iron Patriot armor and the rest of Spider-Man's team arrives. While Spider-Man fights Lizard, Iron Patriot fights Doctor Octopus while Spider-Man's team fight the other members of the Sinister Six. When the Sinister Six end up combining their attacks to take down Iron Patriot, Doctor Octopus plans to inject Spider-Man with the Goblin Serum. Doctor Octopus then injects Norman Osborn with the Goblin serum while Spider-Man restored Lizard to Dr. Curt Connors. Norman Osborn becomes Green Goblin where he defeats most of the Sinister Six. Though Spider-Man has won against the Sinister Six, Green Goblin gets away with the captive members of Spider-Man's team. After the Sinister Six were defeated, Dr. Curt Connors thanks Spider-Man for saving him. Venom Inside Doctor Octopus returns and used Venom again and possessing bodies of Skaar, She-Hulk, Red Hulk and Hulk and later Venom was destroyed by Hulk and Spider-Man and defeated to hands for the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. | Powers = * Nanite Manipulation: He infected his breathing harness with a new brand of nanites, which allows him to manipulate the ob-board nanites as well as heal his body from his physical ailments. ** Regenerative System: The new nanites were able to fully heal his body's deformities, paralysis and even his respiratory damages, allowing him to walk, run, use his limbs and even breathe properly without medicinal aid. The regenerative process also restored his physiological health and even added muscle mass to his body. *** Superhuman Strength: Upon wrapping his tentacles around his limbs, he has superhuman strength. ** Tentacles: There appear to be tentacles that have fused to his spine and can elongate without limit. ** Shielding Systems: He was able to generate a force field which protects him from physical trauma and electrocution. ** EMP Device: There is an EMP device on his belt which can fire an EMP blast to disable nearby technologies. He used his to break out of the Triskelion's prison cells. ** Nanite Constructs: By commanding his body's on-board nanites, Otto can rearrange the structures of matter, such as creating cages from tearing up some of HYDRA Island's metallic walls to use as material. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Otto Octavius of the Prime Marvel Universe. | Strength = * Genius Intellect: Despite being evil and misguided, Ock is a brilliant inventor and scientist. Even Spider-Man has high hopes of Ock contributing to society. * Desire to Improve: One of the driving motives for Ock is acquiring knowledge to further his repertoire of abilities. When Spider-Man defeats him for the final time, Ock is coerced to see if he can undo his shrinking barrier; though he claims he only did so solely for the challenge. | Weaknesses = * Ego: Ock holds himself to a high regard because of his genius. * Desperate for Respect: Due to the time he spent as Norman's prisoner and lackey, receiving no gratitude or appreciation, Ock snapped. Along with his constant defeats by Spider-Man, Ock grew more and more deluded in how to get respect. | Equipment = * Doctor Octopus' Tentacles: ** OsTech Iron Lung Suit: A suit develop by Oscorp that comes with four mechanical tentacles limbs. This was initially intended help Doc Ock move about and breath due to his paralyzed body and damaged lung at the time. These arms are still able to move even when separated from Otto and reattach themselves onto him. ** Iron Octopus Armor: After Otto stole schematics for Iron-Man's Arc Reactor, he developed an armor powered by his own Arc Reactor. However the reactor schematics he stole were incomplete which led to his armor to malfunction. ** Technologically Advanced Armor: During Otto's second formation of the Sinister Six, he created advanced armory for himself and his entire team. ** Asgardian Octopus Armor: Doctor Octopus received armor similar to the Destroyer from allying with Loki. The tentacles can elongate without limit at high altitude and is powerful enough to go against Asgardians. This armor was then removed by Loki after their falling out. ** Nano Technology: Doc Ock developed nano-machines that can rearrange an objects structure all while under Hydra's control, such as turning the Tricarrier into Hydra Island and upgrading Otto's tentacle suit in a form to keep him in check. After freeing himself from Hydra, Otto used his nanotech to cure his physical illness and recreate his suit as a new set of tentacles that're fused to his spine. * Anti-Hydra Weapon: A weapon created by Curt Conners to take control of the nanobots on Hydra Island, Octavius stole it to turn Hydra Island into Octopus Island and thus freeing himself from Hydra. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Tom Kenny. * Doctor Octopus' arc throughout the series reflects that of the Dying Wish story where he attempts to find ways cure his illness. ** He likewise even considered swapping bodies with Spider-Man upon witnessing Loki having originally done so which Octavius makes a note to possibly do the same himself, a clear reference to Superior Spider-Man that followed after Dying Wish. * His appearance throughout most of Season 4 is based the Ends of the Earth storyline, and by nearly the end of the series he changes to his more classic look. | Trivia = * Younger viewers who cannot understand Ock's paralysis make the mistaken assumption that he is lazy and prefers to use his tentacles over his arms. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Octavius Family Category:Doctors Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Superhuman Strength